Welcome to My Hell
by Fairady
Summary: Alex has more problems to deal with than he first realized. Cross x Alex


Disclaimer: I own not, and make nothing off of this.

**Warnings**: Slash, sex, dub-con.

Notes: Prompt from the meme for persistent genital arousal disorder. This fell somewhere between the request and slut!Alex though.

Welcome to My Hell  
by Fairady

.

.

Alex had a problem. He was frustrated and hard as fuck as he ran from the destroyed hive, ignoring the voice shouting his name as he focused on getting away. He didn't need to get dragged into another of Cross' plans at the moment. He needed to get away, needed to be alone for a while.

A long while because his problem wasn't easy to deal with.

The first time it'd happened he didn't pay it any damn attention. He was alive, despite being shot who the fuck knew how many times. After that he'd been too busy reacting to even pay attention to the fact that he was hard.

The second time, he'd thought it was part of what had been done to him. Everything else had been so fucked up he hadn't given it much more thought. He grew tentacles, ran up walls, and _ate_ people! It'd take more than a little arousal to compete with that.

It came back though. Again and again. At the worst times and for no reason he could explain.

In the middle of the city with strike teams being called on him left and right. Making him take more damage than usual because he was distracted.

Playing cat and mouse with several Hunters trying to maneuver them to where he needed them. A whole day of work down the drain when his attention was abruptly shifted elsewhere.

For a while he'd been worried that he was a masochist. His problem led to him being hurt so much he was starting to think pain was what triggered it. But then he got hit with it again. On a rooftop, alone for once.

Thank god for that. Alex hadn't given a thought to it beyond that as he wrapped his hand around his dick and came almost immediately just from the intense feeling of the touch. Like an overeager teenage virgin. Which would have been more embarrassing if he wasn't still aching for more. And more and more and more. Until he was almost too exhausted to find a safe place to recover in.

That had been when he realized there was something wrong with him. More than what he'd come to accept as normal.

He'd even gotten desperate enough to swallow his dignity and turn to Ragland about it. Not that the man had any answers to give, but at least -once the awkward conversation was over- he'd promised to look into it. It was something to do with his changed biology. That much had been apparent, but anything more than that Ragland hadn't wanted to speculate on.

It happened all the damn time now and nothing Alex did seemed to help. Getting off was a relief but it only lasted so long. It took multiple orgasms for the feeling to go away. Masturbating wasn't even feasible most of the time when he was running. He couldn't exactly ask the Blackwatch teams to hold off for a second or two while he spent some quality time with his right hand.

It never ended, Alex knew from past experience, just sort of faded away when his senses couldn't take anymore and went numb. An hour, sometimes several hours of relief from it before something set him off again. It got so bad sometimes that he couldn't think about anything more than getting off, again and again, just to reach that point. Just to not feel it anymore.

It was getting worse though, harder to get off and harder to ignore. He was making stupid mistakes because of it. He couldn't fucking think right when all he wanted to do was make it go away.

Alex finally collapsed on a roof. Back finding a wall as he gratefully stopped moving. Probably too close to the hive, and making him an easy target for Cross' trigger happy men or wandering infected. He didn't care though. His whole body ached. From the beating he just took and the desire that had started building up again even before the attack on the hive had begun.

He growled in frustration and roughly grabbed himself through his clothes. Not bothering to remove them or even reform the biomass at all. He didn't need to. Two shallow thrusts up into his hand was all it took for him to come. For the first time. It'd take a few more for the second and each time after would take a little more effort. Time was the one thing he knew he didn't have though.

"What," Cross showed up almost on cue, looking pissed and ready to take it out on Alex, "in the fucking hell was that shit, Mercer?"

"What?" Alex opened his eyes and glared at the man, he wasn't exactly in the mood for this. The combination of arousal and his own wounds made him feel light. So light and weak that one wrong breeze could blow him over. Probably make him come too.

"Don't play dumb," Cross walked over to loom above him. Placing his hands on either side of Alex's head and leaning down enough to glare right in his face. "Are you trying to commit suicide or something? Because from where I was standing that's sure as fuck what it looked like to me!"

Alex repressed a shiver. Cross was too damn close. Every word blew a curl of hot breath over him and the heat of it wasn't making his problem any easier. "What the hell does it matter? The hive is cleared." _Get away from me._

"No fucking thanks to you! You were supposed to get inside and tear it apart from there. Not stand on the street and let every single infected fucker beat the shit out of you," Cross grabbed his shoulder in one hand, fingers digging in tight enough Alex almost felt a twinge of pain, and _shook_ him. "For fucks sake I have super soldiers if I want a meat shield!"

Alex didn't hear a word after that. His entire attention focused on the hand holding and shaking him. Each slight jolt went straight to his dick. With vivid clarity Alex realized he was about to come again.

_Fuck, oh fuck no. Not here, not now, not with him_, he desperately thought. But his fucking body wasn't listening he couldn't breath as he arched up into that hand. A small noise escaped him as he shuddered and came.

"What the-" Alex closed his eyes and focused on breathing and not the puzzlement in Cross' voice. "Mercer. Mercer, what's wrong? Me- Alex!"

"I'm fine," Alex ground out finally. Opening his eyes to see the other man crouched down both hands gripping his shoulders lightly. "It's just-"

Just what? Just this thing he had where he was always horny and literally anything could set him off? Yeah, like he was going to admit that to _Cross_.

"Bullshit," Cross said eyes critically running down him. Searching for damage that wasn't there. "I've seen you hurt worse than this. Hell, I've done worse than this to you."

Alex wanted to push the man away. Change the subject and put some space between them, but he didn't dare. The light pressure of Cross' hands was already more distracting than it had any right being. He ground his jaw and tried to ignore it. "Look it's my problem. I'm dealing with it."

Cross frowned not buying it at all. He tightened his grip and Alex couldn't stop the hiss that escaped him at that. Fuck. Now there was no way the man would let it go.

"Dammit, Mercer. Just tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

If Alex was in his right mind he knew he wouldn't have done it.

"I said," Alex growled. Grabbing and shoving one hand down to where his 'problem' still was. And fuck if that wasn't a bad idea. He groaned and pressed up, losing most of his anger to the lust still gripping him. "I have a problem. Do you need me to spell it out for you, or should I draw a fucking picture?"

"Huh," Cross stared down at the obvious bulge in surprise that quickly turned thoughtful. He did not make any effort to take his hand back. A fact that Alex's body took advantage of as he rolled his hips up again. "How about a demonstration? I've always been a hands on learner."

Alex tried speaking past his surprise, he'd been trying to get the man to back off. Not- he groaned and bucked up as Cross kneaded him. He definitely hadn't thought this would happen. "Fuck..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Cross said with a smirk leaning in to play with the button on his jeans. "These come off on their own or do you have to do something?"

The question quickly became rhetorical because Cross had his pants undone enough to shove one hand inside before he could say anything. Still gloved, the touch was rough and fucking perfect. Alex moaned, head snapping back to thud against the concrete as that wonderful fucking hand fisted his dick firmly. He could _feel_ the heat of Cross' hand through the worn leather.

"Ah!" Alex shuddered at the feeling and came right then. Without Cross doing a damn thing else.

"Been a while?" Cross chuckled against his ear. The vibration made Alex shudder in discomfort as it went straight to his dick. Which was still hard and held by Cross. The other man whistled lowly, "Impressive."

"Fuck off," Alex weakly tried to push the man away but all that did was move his dick in Cross' now slick grip. And if the feeling of another hand on him had been intense this was something else altogether. The friction and feel of the leather. "Ah god..."

"Get this off," Cross shifted, pulling Alex down to lay on his back. "Your clothes, Mercer. Get rid of them."

"No," Alex moaned but the faux clothing was already gone, his body reacting to get what it wanted. "Fuck!"

"Yeah," Cross stretched out over him. Fully clothed. Kevlar scratched over his skin in ways that made him see fucking stars. Buckles and pouched jabbed into him uncomfortably but only fueled the surging heat running down his spine. "That sounds like a good plan."

Alex's eyes rolled back in his head as he came again. It felt like his inside were being ripped out of him and he cried out in more pain than pleasure.

"What the hell, Mercer?" Cross pushed himself up with one arm and looked down. Eyes going wide as he no doubt saw Alex was still hard.

"Told you," Alex panted. His skin was still hypersensitive and each breath rubbed him up against Cross. The minor relief of release was quickly fading. "I have a fucking problem."

"Huh," Cross said again, sounding more serious. He put more distance between them as he carefully studied Alex. "What's wrong with you then?"

"I don't know," Alex was grateful and pissed at the distance. Not being distracted by touch helped him think, but did nothing to stop the fact that he wanted Cross' body on his.

Cross was silent for a moment. Looking down at him but not really seeing him. Alex could almost see the rusty wheels in his head turning as he no doubt put together a rather accurate theory of the situation. "How often does this happen?"

"Sometimes," all the damn time. Nearly every day this week alone.

"Right," Cross seemed skeptical. He was getting better at reading him then, something Alex had to keep in mind. "How do you deal with it then?"

"How the fuck do you think I deal with it?" Alex growled pulling Cross down onto him to make his point and shuddering at the feeling.

"Of course, how stupid of me to think you might have figured out some other way to deal, because this way seems to be working so well now," Cross lifted his weight off Alex who moaned at the loss. "What's it take to make it go away?"

"It doesn't. Not until-" Alex shut up abruptly. Not wanting to say though he knew it was too damn late already. He was naked, on his back, and Cross still hadn't backed away. Was in fact looking at him with a distinctly hungry look.

"Until what, Mercer?" a leer slowly slid across his face as he shifted again. Alex jumped as Cross loosely gripped his dick again and slowly pumped it. "What ends it?"

"Asshole!" Alex moaned thrusting into that hand and gasping at the sparks of pain it caused. He wanted more. He _needed_ more than that to get off and it physically hurt to not have it. "Ah, fuck. Fuck!"

"Alex," Cross let go of his dick, ignoring the involuntary whine that left Alex as he pushed himself up into a kneeling position. His hands slowly worked his own belt loose. "I can't help you if you won't tell me how. What stops it?"

The fucking asshole already knew the answer to that. Alex snarled at him wordlessly. Unable to look away though as Cross opened his pants, pushing them down enough to free his hard dick. Jesus. "What, you go around commando?"

"There's a reason it's called that," Cross moaned softly as he stroked himself. "Come on, Alex, tell me what you need. Let me help you."

"Go to hell," Alex wanted nothing to do with this but as always his body had other ideas. Thin tendrils of biomass curled around the exposed parts of Cross' thighs. He could feel the other man's warmth through them, and -dammit he'd never get used to it- could even _taste_ the salt of sweat.

"Stubborn," Cross ran both hands up Alex's chest. Gloves catching on his skin and making him squirm. "You're always forcing me to guess, Alex."

"Is he going to try to infiltrate this base or that base?" Lips followed gloves and Alex arched up into them. "Will he go after the hive or another scientist?"

Alex moaned, hands fisting in Cross' short hair as he kissed up his neck. Teeth scraping the skin lightly and nearly making him come again right then. Cross trailed his hands back down to pull Alex up.

"Is he harassing civilians or holing up with his sister?" Alex rolled when Cross pulled back and urged him to getting up on his hands and knees.

"Does he want to be fucked," Alex moaned as the words were spoken against his ear the vibration almost enough, "or does he want me to leave?"

One gloved hand ran down his back. Curving over his ass and resting on his inner thigh. Thumb grazing down his balls. "Well, Alex? Do you want me to leave, or do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" Alex shouted, and he would regret this later, but it didn't stop him from pressing back. "I do, dammit! Quit fucking teasing me!"

Cross pushed back and peeled his gloves off letting them fall. One hand pressed down on his lower back. The touch of skin wasn't as overwhelming as the leather. A slight relief allowing Alex to look back over his shoulder. Cross was fumbling and cursing at a strap holding one of his pouches closed.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't have lube," Cross finally brought out a small bottle popping the cap easily. "This'll have to do."

"Fuck the lube!" The faint smell of it stirred memories in him of people he'd consumed. All the soldiers instinctively knew the small of gun oil. He didn't fucking care. Nothing could hurt worse than what he was already feeling. He pushed back against the hand on his back, "Come on. Just fucking do it!"

"Shut up, Alex," Cross muttered. "It's not just for your comfort."

Slick fingers traced down his ass and Alex's reply turned into a moan. He took two fingers easily, relaxing on -someone's- instinct. The new sensation was enough to trigger another orgasm. It burned through him quickly leaving him wanting more. "Cross!"

Cross moaned pulling his fingers out, and sliding his hand down to hold Alex by the hip. The blunt head of his dick pushing against him. "You have no idea how incredible this is going to feel."

His body didn't relax. Didn't just take in the man's dick. Alex felt every single bit of it pressing into him. Forcing him open in a long slide that was more pain than anything else and every bit of it went straight to his own dick. Making him cry out as another orgasm ripped through him. Making him clench down as Cross seated himself fully.

"Christ, Alex you-" Cross hissed, hips stilling as he forcefully held Alex still.

Alex thrashed weakly against the hold. Trying to move, to make Cross move even as he couldn't breathe from the orgasm ripping through him.

"Don't stop," Alex said as soon as he could. He felt worse so much worse. He needed more. "Fuck me! Don't fucking stop you asshole!"

"Shit, had to," Cross said, sounding breathless and shaky enough to make Alex want to say something but then he started moving again. Pulling out agonizingly slow before pushing back in. It was a maddening pace that made Alex's skin feel like it was on fire. "You feel like a damn vice around me, and I don't have the same problem you do. I come and you'll have to wait a bit to get more."

"Shut up," Alex moved, meeting Cross' thrusts and moaning constantly at the feel of it. The slow drag out and the push back in. It hurt so fucking good, bringing him right back to the edge. "Shut the fuck up and-"

Alex nearly screamed as Cross slammed into him hard enough to jolt him forward. His hands and knees scraping against the roof. "Like that, Alex?"

"Yes," Alex braced himself and moved back harder. The shock of meeting Cross' thrust enough to drag another orgasm out of him. "Yes!"

"Fuck!" Cross shouted, picking up his pace. Fucking Alex through his orgasm as he clenched down around him. "God, you're so fucking tight."

His arms gave out and Alex fell forward. Forehead pressing against the roof as Cross kept fucking him. He couldn't keep up with the brutal pace of the thrusts or his own orgasms. Could only brace himself against the onslaught of sensation and take it.

Alex shuddered and moaned in pain and pleasure. The two sensations indistinguishable as Cross fucked him through orgasm after orgasm. Muttering filthy encouragement that Alex didn't have the mind to understand anymore. All he could understand was the hard cock pounding into him, the fingers gripping him tight enough to hurt, the fucking teeth sinking into his neck. Alex _screamed_. In pain, pleasure, it didn't fucking matter as his vision went black. Unable to do anything but feel and scream. Not even coherent enough to notice Cross going still and releasing in him with a moan.

Alex shook and breathed. Feeling the grit of the roof against his face and embedded in his skin. The sweaty heat of Cross pressing him down. The quick pants against his neck as the man said, "Fuck."

Alex moaned in response. Exhausted and sore but reveling in the absence of arousal. It was over for the moment. Quicker than it would have been on his own.

Cross moved off of him, pulling out slowly. Alex winced at the feeling waiting for the other man to back away before rolling over. Biomass coming out and reforming into clothing. Cross was already standing and pulling his gloves back on, the rest of his uniform back in place. He held out a hand and Alex took it without thinking.

The other man easily hauled him up to his feet and into a rough kiss. Alex whined as the simple touch of lips melted into tongue and teeth. Cross was smirking again when he pulled back, "Next time, contact me when it starts. I'd be happy to help you out again."

And fuck if that promise didn't make his dick twitch again.

.

.


End file.
